Information in a Pub
by shawnieboy13
Summary: Spike is looking for another present for his beloved Drusilla for her birthday what will he choose?


Paris, France 1952  
  
April 5th  
  
The stars in the sky shone down on the streets of Paris. People where just heading home from long days of shopping or work. As the streets where quieting down, the pubs started to fill up more. It was when most pubs made most of their business at night. It was as if they had just opened and it was like this every time since almost no one came into a certain pub during the day. The Horn Hogs pub was known for the most powerful drinks and strangest characters during the night.  
There were few now in the streets, they were moving slow gazing at the sights of Paris at night. Though one man moved briskly among the gazers. The streetlights shining off his bleached hair, smoke swirled around the top of his head as he smoked his cigarette that was tightly pressed in his mouth. He was heading for the Horn Hogs pub in between two small shops.  
As he approached he smoked the last of his cigarette and then threw it down. As he blew out the smoke he stepped on the cigarette bud and put it out. He grasped the door handle and pulled it open and then walked in. The sound of drunken men and banging of glasses came to him as he walked in. The smell of brandy and wine was strong inside the small pub.  
"William, over here!" came a voice from the back of the pub.  
Spike walked to the back of the pub to a table where a beautiful woman sat with a devilish look upon her as if she knew something Spike did not.  
Spike pulled the chair out opposite of her and sat down. "So what do you want, Janna?" Spike asked as he pulled another cigarette from inside his coat pocket and lit it.  
"It is not what I want William, it is what you want." Janna said with a smirk.  
Spike winced as she said his real name, "I told you never to call me that. I hate that name, I go by Spike now." He inhaled deeply into his cigarette and then blew the smoke into the Janna's face.  
"Wow so tight, so angry. I guess that cow Drusilla isn't giving you all the pleasure you deserve huh. I thought she was staked a while ago. I can't believe you are still with her," Janna said in a disgusted way.  
Spike tried his hardest to hold back from killing her. Rage surged through the veins in his forehead. He had to hold back just in case it was something worth knowing. "Whatever you got to say it better be good to save your life. Yes I am still with Dru if it is any of your bloody business. And watch what you say."  
"Yeah, yeah. Ok let's get to the business. Now you know I am not going to give any damn information until I get something back. Okay?" Janna said this and then ended as the waiter for their table came to take their drink order.  
"What can I get you?" The waiter asked holding a note bad and a pen.  
"I'll have a pint of ale," Janna said blowing a kiss to the waiter with her ruby red lips.  
The waiter blushing turned to Spike and asked "And for you sir?"  
"I'll have a brandy," Spike inhaled his cigarette again and then blew it at the waiter. With that the waiter walked away. Spike looked back at Janna and stared at her lips. Her sweet lips, this was the reason he had bitten her in the first place. He was her sier. He was the one who made her of what she was. A vampire. "You know Janna, I still remember the day I tasted your blood to my lips. It was like fine wine." Spike put on a fake smile as he said these words.  
"Oh William you haven't lost your charm," Janna smiled and blew another kiss to Spike.  
Hearing her say his name once again made him want to kill her even more. "So why did you call me out here for, Janna. It had better be worth something, Dru is all alone waiting for me." Spike deeply inhaled and exhaled the smoke from his cigarette and then glanced around the room.  
"Trust me I think that cow can go without you for one moment," Janna said with a smirk, as she fiddled with her diamond that lay across her midnight blue dress.  
"Janna, love, lets get one thing straight okay. Say one more thing about Dru and these guys will be sweeping you outside with a broom," Spike warned as their waiter brought their drinks out to them. The waiter placed the drinks down in front of its owner and then left. As the waiter walked he glanced back at Janna who flipped her hair over her shoulder in a seductive way.  
"Excuse me, Spike, I am going to go make contact with waiter boy there," Janna said as she took a sip of her ale and got up. She glided over to the waiter who was staring at her from behind a counter at the front of the pub. She grabbed onto his hand and guided him out the door and down the alley way right next to the pub.  
Spike could hear a tiny scream from outside the pub but no one else cared for it. A few moments later Janna came gliding back in her lips redder than before she has left. She sat back down in front of Spike and smiled.  
"You know they are going to chuck you out of this place in an hour or so when they realize he is missing and you were last seen with him. I thought you being as lovely as you are would at least be a little sneaky every now and then," Spike said while inhaling his cigarette. He then threw the cigarette on the ground and stepped it out.  
"Oh Will. I mean, Spike, you really need to lighten up. He will be back in here in an hour or two. He might not be quite himself but it will be him in the flesh all the same," Janna said and then took a small sip of her ale.  
Spike picked up his bottle of brandy and took a chug of it. He put the bottle down and wiped the remaining liquid from his lips with his black leather jacket sleeve. "Yeah, yeah now lets get down to the bloody business, I want to get back to Dru. So what the hell did you want"?  
"OOO, touchy, touchy. You'd think that living forever she would have some patience," Janna said. Spike's face turn slightly red in anger but he controlled himself. "All right, let's get to it," Janna said taking a swig of her ale. "I have information that you might just want. It is about what you want."  
"The Diamond Heart? Dru has wanted it for years," Spike asked now interested.  
"Yes I know where u can get it."  
"The legend says it is here in Paris? So why are you telling me this. Plus I don't think it exists. I mean I have heard of some powerful jewelry, but the Diamond Heart?" Spike said.  
"No, the legend is true. And it isn't in France. I know someone who knows where it is," Janna said taking another swig of her drink. " But if you think I am going to tell you for free you are crazy. I was thinking a trade," Janna finished her pint with a gulp and then wiped her mouth with her luscious skin. " Information for information sounds reasonable enough. Okay so you give me all the knowledge I want to know."  
"What would you want to know, pet? How to find a man who will stay with you for ten bloody minutes so you can get your kicks and then suck him dry?" Spike Said as he drank the last of his brandy.  
"You know I am trying to give you information here and all you have to say is well rude things," Janna looked disgusted with Spike for that moment but then turned back into her sweet self.  
"All right love, let's here what you have got to say," Spike crackled his fingers and then listened closely.  
Janna glanced around to see if anyone was eavesdropping. She leaned in forward and whispered, "I tracked it to a demon named Arimar. He is a demon of many powers. He has killed at least three slayers that I know of. He is at least 4 thousand years old. He might be older but no one has any record of it. He is the most powerful demon alive. If he decided to her could bring upon the end of the world. Luckily he is now a peaceful demon yet if he is angered he will destroy whatever angered him."  
"Okay stop it there," Spike interrupted. "Did I ask for a bloody biography on the guy. Just get to the point. Skip all the mumbo jumbo."  
"I was just saying. even if you could get to him killing him would be almost impossible. You will need help," Janna said.  
"Who says I need to kill the blugder?"  
"How else do you think you will get it? He is very close to the Diamond and its power," Janna glanced around the room once more, "he has grown use to its power and he will not part with it easily. Its power is what makes him so powerful. Although he had gained the same exact power and it gave his 1,996th year he wore it. Which means it is just there. He doesn't really need it. He just has it on because he is used to it."  
"Does he make bargains this big baddy?" Spike asked, "Can't I make a deal with the bloke or has he got for this diamond? Now I am not so clear on this thing, what exactly does it do?"  
"I thought you would at least know. It is the most powerful thing you could think of. No one has ever seen it except Arimar. So no one is even sure it is a diamond. But there were servants of Arimar who had escaped; they said that it gave him any ability he wanted. He could become invisible or even teleport. For a vampire it could make you more powerful than you could ever imagine," Janna said seriously. The sweetness had escaped from her features. She glanced around the one again and then touched the blue veins on her neck.  
"What is it going to do, save me from the sun? No thanks I can get the gem of Amarrah, with half the bloody trouble," Spike said glancing at the door watching a man in a top hat enter.  
"Sorry to bust your bubble, William, but your little gem of Amarrah does not exist," Janna blew a kiss to another man who was staring at her from the front of the pub.  
"Neither does your Heart Diamond bit," Spike said pulling another cigarette from his pocket. He leaned forward and lit the end of the cigarette with the candle on the table. With a few puffs the cigarette was lit. "Frankly I think this whole thing is a little far fetched." Spike deeply inhaled and then released the smoke into the air.  
"You don't only get the safety from the sun and crosses. You can turn invisible or get super strength. You can do anything you can think up. Except one thing if you are decapitated well that is the only way you can die. Even if you are staked in the heart, you will not die. Why do you think Arimar has survived through all the slayers and has killed so many people all at once? He has faked his deaths many times," Janna said.  
"Right well I will it give it some thought ok love. Don't expect me to get my head chopped off for this thing though. That whole bloody trip for the damn Strand of Brisings made me lose my patience for Dru's wants for her birthday," Spike said deeply inhaling his cigarette.  
"Aw. you did that for her. You never did that for me," Janna said pouting. " How come she gets the goods, all you ever did for me was let me lay on the damn floor."  
"One, she is my only and truest love," Spike said not looking at her but to his side. "Two, you never did finish a tale, now is there anymore about this diamond thing I should know about?"  
"No. There is more about Arimar that you have to know about. The only way he can die is to have his heart ripped or he has to be decapitated," Janna said.  
Spike inhaled into his cigarette and released the smoke from his nostrils. "Weaknesses?" Spikes asked looking around the room.  
"Only those two, if I were you I would get on his good side. Give him some kind of offering make him swoon," Janna said.  
"Okay, well Janna love, thanks for all your wonderful information. Now since Dru is waiting I will be off," Spike started to get up when Janna grabbed him on the arm.  
"Have you forgotten our deal? Information for information, it's your turn to fill your end of the bargain. I want information. Now where is he?" Janna said leaning forward starring into Spikes eyes.  
Spike turned around and sat back down in his chair, "And who might this be, love?" Spike put on his most charming smile. He smoked his cigarette in small puffs. And looked straight into Janna's eyes and smoke rose from his mouth.  
"Gorch. Where is he? Because he needs to be killed," Janna said more seriously than ever. She had a grudge against Lyle Gorch for killing her sister before she could turn her into a vampire. Since then she has vowed to bring Gorch to dust.  
"Why do you want to know about that bloke, he isn't the type I would care for. I don't care much for those damn cowboys. I think they spent a little two much time out on the ranch," Spike said with a smirk as he released the smoke from his mouth.  
"You know why I want him dead! His days are numbered, as soon as I find where he is I will kill him and my sisters death will not have been in vain. Now where the hell is he!" Spike had never seen Janna so serious before. She was really up for killing Gorch. Spike liked her for that.  
"Sorry, but I don't know where you pal is. I don't keep track on fellow sharp-toothed blokes. Especially ones who wear cowboy hats and hop around on ponies," Spike inhaled on his cig more and more trying to ignore Janna and her wish for information.  
"Damnit Spike! We made a deal, now where is Gorch!"  
"Well I a sure am glad that you finally got my name right, took you long enough," Spike sniggered.  
Janna looked as if she where planning a way to kill Spike. She eyed a man with a cross in his back pocket, how convenient. She reached for it and then snuck it under the table trying to make it so Spike could not see. But he did, he knew she would try to kill him if he did not give her what she wanted. But he did not care. In fact, he dared her to.  
"I will give you one more chance, where is Gorch?" Janna prepared to lunge at Spike.  
Spike turned and faced Janna. Then in an instant he slid the wooden stake, he had been hiding in his coat sleeve, across the table at Janna. Dust fell to the floor. Every head in the pub turned towards Spike as he grinned and looked at the remains of Janna on the floor. Spike got up and headed for the door.  
"You had better sweep that up," Spike sniggered as he walked by one of the waiters.  
  
Spike entered his and Drusilla's hotel room in the Inn down a block from the pub. Well actually it wasn't their room, it was the dead man on the floor's room. He was one of the few on the bloodstained floor.  
"Spike." Drusilla whispered, "Can you hear them?"  
"Who's that love?"  
"The Children of the night crying out, can you hear them? They are singing songs of old," Drusilla said dreamily.  
Spike who was lying on the bed smoking another cigarette glance over at Drusilla who was sitting legs folded underneath her on the floor. She was bathing in the pool of blood. Spike loved her dearly and would do anything for her.  
Spike taped the cigarette out on the dresser right next to the bed. Drusilla got up off the floor and glided over and lay down on the bed by Spike.  
"Spike." Drusilla whispered into Spikes ear.  
Spike looked into her eyes and loved her more than you could imagine, "Yes love, what is it?" Spike ran his hand through her raven dark hair and then rubbed her cold white shoulder. Blood rubbed onto his fingers from Drusilla's bloodstained lace dress.  
"I am bored." Drusilla whimpered with a pout look upon her face. Spike kissed her on the cheek, then, on the lips, then they kissed madly. They rolled off the bed and onto the floor and made love in the blood that was pooled on the floor. She sliced his back with her talons and blood ran down his back. He bit her lip with his fangs and licked the blood from them. Minutes later they were lost with eachother. 


End file.
